


Work Out

by LoveIsGone



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsGone/pseuds/LoveIsGone
Summary: Seunghyun makes sexy noises when he works out.





	Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> At some point during an interview Seungri said that TOP made sexy noises when he worked out. Then this happened in my brain.

  1. _Warm Up_



Seungri was stretching out his limbs, trying to loosen up his muscles before getting into his routine, when he heard the door to the company gym open. As he looked up, he saw a familiar figure walk in, decked out in an all black track suit, even though it was sweltering hot outside.

"Hyung," Seungri greeted with a smile, straightening up and pulling his ear buds out, "Didn't expect to see you here."

"I've been getting lazy," Seunghyun groaned, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere else but the gym, "Time off's been wrecking my schedule."

"I know what you mean," the maknae nodded, taking the time to get his arms warmed up by rotating them in large circles, "You need any help?"

"No, I'm just going to jump on the bike before I start lifting."

"Working on those guns, huh?"

The older man rolled his eyes, "You're not funny."

Seungri laughed before getting back to what he was doing, placing his headphones back in his ears, slowly working through his full body stretches, knowing he needed to concentrate on getting a good session in as he would have limited time in the coming weeks. Their time traveling from place to place didn't provide them with the best eating habits. And the fact that many of their hotel rooms didn't have gyms didn't help their cause any as it just provided an excuse for them to be lazy.

Once he felt loose enough, he approached the free weights area and began to plan out his routine, turning his music up to get himself in the mood.

  1. _Work Out_



Seungri was just getting done with his second set of bench presses when he heard it.

At first, it was a low sound, one he could barely hear over his music. However, as he came to the end of his set, the sound got progressively louder. Curious, he set the weight back on its rest, pulling out his headphones, as he sat up on the bench, and glanced over at Seunghyun, who was at the other side of the gym, doing curls with more weight than the younger man had thought he was capable of handling.

The older man's forehead was glistening with sheen of sweat, larger beads slowly making their way down his features before dipping below the collar of his tracksuit. Despite the fact that Seungri couldn't see his hyung's arms, he knew the other man's muscles were probably bulging under his clothes from the amount of weight he was lifting. The rappers face was concentrated, lips open slightly to breath out and let out low grunts of effort.

Seungri blinked, watching, transfixed, as the older man's mouth shaped the sounds, deep and steady. With every repetition a noise of effort came forth, the sound practically vibrated through Seungri. For a moment, he forgot where he was, unable to do more than sit there, openly staring, mouth practically hanging open.

Then Seunghyun's eyes were on him, glancing at him through the mirror's reflection. The older man's eyebrows lifted, as if to ask a question. That shocked the younger man back into action, looking away and laying back down on the bench to get his next set out, heart beating rapidly in his chest.

 _What's wrong with me?_ Seungri asked himself, face flushing with embarrassment as he got back into position.

-

He tried to not notice, but every station he moved to seemed to be well within earshot of the sounds that Seunghyun was making. Even when he was at the squat rack on the complete opposite side of the room, he could hear those noises, rippling through him in waves, sending all sorts of signals to his body that he didn't want.

It was _really_ messing with his focus.

 _Is he doing this on purpose?_ Seungri wondered, glancing over to where the rapper was. The older man was re-racking his weights, at that point, hair damp with sweat, looking ready to leave. How the rapper was still completely clothed in his tracksuit was beyond comprehension for the maknae, knowing that it must be horrifically hot in that getup.

"Seungri, are you done?" Seunghyun asked, approaching the younger man with a towel in hand, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"One more set," the maknae answered, positioning himself for another set of squats.

The older man let out a low laugh, tilting his head to one side, "No wonder you have the best looking ass in the group."

If it wasn't for the weights weighing heavy on his shoulders, Seungri may have laughed along in shock and embarrassment at the words he just heard. Instead, he concentrated and pushed through the rest of his workout before getting his equipment back in its place.

As the younger man turned to face his hyung, he felt something hit him in the face. He yelped, grabbing at the item. Pulling it off, he realized it was the towel Seunghyun had been using and shot the rapper a dirty look because it was a little disgusting and quite a bit childish. But the older man was already walking away, laughter echoing down the empty corridors, and Seungri really couldn't stay angry at him for doing something so harmless.

-

Seungri was splashing water on his face when he felt firm hands on his waist. The sudden touch startled him causing him to yelp in surprise as he jumped back from the sink, water spattering everywhere. He blinked rapidly as he turned around, trying to clear his vision.

Seunghyun stood there, grinning at him, as if he could hardly contain himself from looking smug.

"You scared the hell out of me," the younger man breathed, pressing a hand to his chest, feeling his own rapid heartbeat.

"I couldn't help myself," the older man said, striding forward.

With each step the rapper took, the maknae took one step back, until he felt the edge of the sink pressing against his lower back. He braced his hands against the cool porcelain, trying to keep the edge from digging into the small of his back as Seunghyun seemed intent on crowding into his space. The way the taller man was leaning in toward him made his heart beat even faster in his chest.

"H-hyung?" he hated that he was stuttering.

"I saw you watching me," Seunghyun's face was so close to Seungri's that the younger man didn't know where to focus his gaze. Those lips were too close, too in focus as he could make out every line and movement, "Saw something that you liked?"

The younger man swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry, parched. He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks at those words. He searched for the words he wanted to say, but nothing would come, suddenly feeling incredibly tongue tied.

The sound of a zipper coming undone made Seungri look down, watching as the older man started to undress, slowly pulling open the zipper on his track suit. A sweat drenched white shirt was underneath the first layer. The fabric was so thin Seungri could see the definition of Seunghyun's torso against it. And suddenly, it wasn't just his face that felt hot, he could practically feel his entire body flushing just seeing those toned muscles beneath the sheer material.

"I saw you too," the rapper leaned in closer still, his breath ghosting against Seungri's ear, sending a shiver down the younger man's spine. Seungri inhaled sharply when he felt a firm hand placed at his waist, traveling down to the curve of his ass, where strong fingers caressed one of his cheeks, kneading the flesh gently, "It's really provocative when you stick your ass out like that."

"H-hyung." He felt like his brain was short-circuiting. He couldn't think and forming coherent words seemed to be the one of the largest hurdles he had ever faced in that moment.

"Hm?"

He wanted to say more, he really did. But the warmth coming from the older man was drawing him in like a moth to a flame - pulling him into some strange spell he couldn't break away from. He tentatively reached out and pressed his cool hands to Seunghyun's chest, wanting to feel those muscles move beneath his palms. The older man let out a low hiss at the difference in temperature against his heated skin which urged Seungri on, trailing his hand downwards until his fingers were hooking themselves into the waistband of Seunghyun's sweatpants. The maknae could feel the older man's warm, warm skin against his fingers.

"We should-" Seungri swallowed, trying to regain his composure as he looked up at the older man, but seeing his hyung's handsome features so close was making him feel a little weak in the knees, like he was about to start swooning at any moment, "We should shower."

And Seunghyun smiled, wicked and mischievous.

-

Seungri tried to remember how to breathe as Seunghyun pushed him up against the tiled wall of the shower stall, warm water cascading down their naked bodies. His chest was pressed flush against cool times, hips sticking out, feeling Seunghyung's erection already rubbing against the cleft of his ass. The older man's mouth was attached to the maknae's neck and he could feel the bruise the rapper was sucking into his skin. Teeth nipped sharply and he gasped, pressing his hips back further as the sensation traveled straight to his groin.

Two fingers pressed against Seungri's lips and he instinctively opened up, allowing those digits to invade his mouth. He swirled his tongue around those fingers trying to coat them thoroughly with his spit, already knowing what Seunghyun was going to do. Just when he thought the older man was about to pull his hand away, those digits pushed further into his mouth, making him gag as they brushed against the back of his throat. The action made him moan, opening his mouth further as another finger was added.

Something about being handled roughly like that made his entire body feel as if it was on fire and he tried to push back against the older man's cock, feeling it glide along his ass with the slip and slide of water. But the friction wasn't enough and he whimpered against the fingers stretching his lips wide, tonguing at them, feeling his saliva pooling in his mouth and dripping down his chin.

"God, you need to suck me off with that mouth," Seunghyun breathed into Seungri's ear, his voice raspy with need.

The younger man moaned at those words and when the rapper pulled his hand away, Seungri wondered if he would be turned around and pushed onto his knees. The thought completely flew out of his mind when he felt those spit slick fingers brushing against his opening, one finger pressing against his rim. Seungri bit his lip, pressing his forehead against the tiles as he felt the slow burn of a single digit breaching him. The sensation of water beating down on his back, inhaling the rising steam, all on top of Seunghyun thrusting that finger inside of him was making the maknae feel lightheaded.

Seungri gasped when he felt as second finger join the first, hardly giving him enough time to adjust. It had been a while since the last time he was in this position - not that he was going to complain about his current predicament - but he knew he would be tense. His hands scrambled at the tiles, feeling Seunghyun push those digits deeper, fingers scissoring, working him open. A sudden surge of pleasure made him cry out, voice echoing in the empty shower room, knees going weak. If it hadn't been for the older man's arm circling around his waist, Seungri was sure he would have fallen with the way his toes were curling.

"You like?" Seunghyun's voice was teasing as he inserted a third finger.

And Seungri bit his lip at the feel of the uncomfortable stretch, but pushed his hips back nonetheless, wanting to feel the older man's fingers deeper inside of him. Then those digits, moving and twisting so expertly inside of him was pressing against his prostate once more, making him see stars. This time, Seunghyun held his fingers to that spot, thrusting them, unrelentingly abusing it as Seungri let out a series of embarrassingly high pitched moans, practically wailing, the younger man's entire frame trembling from the persistent stream of pleasure pulsing through him.

"H-hyung!" the maknae cried out when he felt the hand at his waist move to encircle his leaking cock, jerking him off in time with the thrusting of those fingers, "Oh, fuck!"

Then as suddenly as it started, those hands were pulling away from him, leaving him feeling empty and shivering despite the warmth all around them. Seungri was panting, trying to catch his breath when he felt Seunghyun's firm hands on his shoulders, turning him and slamming him against the wall, his back hitting the cool tiles.

"I wanted to see your face," the older man said, his voice was husky and his face was flushed, water running rivets down his body.

Hands pressed firmly to Seungri's thighs before lifting and with a surprised cry, the maknae immediately wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's neck. His legs instinctively encircled the older man's waist as he felt a pang of fear rush through him, worried about being dropped or possibly slipping.

"I got you," the rapper gave a soft laugh, leaning in and capturing the maknae's lips, pressing them together in a searing kiss.

The younger man moaned into that mouth, feeling the other man's tongue invading, dominating, licking the roof of his mouth, across his teeth. Through the fuzziness in his brain, he could feel the blunt pressure of the tip of Seunghyun's cock pressing against his ass, small, quick jerks of the older man's hips testing the tight ring of muscle. When the head suddenly slipped in, Seungri cried out, head jerking back and smacking against the wall. His hands dug into Seunghyun's shoulder, where he was sure he was leaving crescent shaped marks as he tried to breathe through the flaring pain that was traveling up his spine.

Water did not make for great lubrication and Seungri felt every single inch of Seunghyun slowly sinking into him, dragging against his insides like a fiery brand. He bit his lip, whimpering against the sting of being overstretched in such a short period of time cause - god - it had really been a long time since the last time he was fucked and he did not remember it being this painful.

"Shh," Seunghyun's mouth was sucking at his neck then, trying to sooth him as one hand moved to the younger man's erection, firm fingers slowly stroking along the length.

Seungri drew in several shaky breaths before he could finally feel the pleasure start to ripple through him again, the initial shock of being penetrated steadily dissipating as the older man jerked him. As he felt himself adjust, the maknae experimentally moved his hips, pressing his back against the wall and pushing his pelvis forward.

"Please," the younger man breathed, trying to blink the water out of his eyes.

Seunghyun's mouth was on him again, more gentle this time as their lips moved together. The older man slowly drew back a bit before pushing back in. Each time the rapper withdrew, he pulled out just a little further before thrusting in again. The gentle movement, the slow build made Seungri shudder as it started to feel good - really good - every stroke drawing breathy, needy moans from his mouth.

Seungri bit Seunghyun's lip, nipping at the soft flesh, and as if that was a signal, the older man began to snap his hips forward, thrusting up into the maknae at a fast and brutal pace. The younger man's mouth fell open as his arms clung to the rapper for dear life, sounds hardly escaping his throat as he felt Seunghyun hitting his prostate dead on every time - like the rapper had planned it that way. So much pleasure flooded him he couldn't think straight, unable to form words or sound. The pace of the hand around his member was just as unrelenting and he could feel heat pooling low in his belly as his muscles began to strain.

"Come for me," Seunghyun's deep, throaty voice whispered in Seungri's ear.

And he was gone, his entire body tightening, eyes rolling back as his climax hit. His cum came out in streams, thick and warm, between their bodies. But as quickly as it touched their skin, it was being washed away by the shower stream, cleaning them. Through the haze of ecstasy, he could feel Seunghyun still moving inside him, fucking him through his post orgasm high. As he slowly came down, the sensation of the older man's cock in him started to become too much as his body became oversensitive, over stimulated.

"S-seunghyun," Seungri gasped, the word hardly escaping him.

Mercifully, the older man gently pulled out and the maknae could feel his shaky legs being lowered. Unable to hold himself up on his own two feet, he sank to his knees, panting for breath. Fingers tangled in his wet hair, tenderly guiding his head up. Through bleary, tired eyes, he looked up to see Seunghyun looking down at him expectantly, the older man's dick still hard.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, as he willingly placed his lips to the rappers cock and sank his mouth down on the length, Seungri thought that perhaps he should have been disgusted with tasting something that had just been up his ass. But it wasn't much different than any other time he had given a blowjob, except that this organ had had a bit more intimate contact with him than the others have.

"Good boy," the older man encouraged, lightly tugging at the maknae's hair.

Though he was exhausted, the praise made him feel good and spurred him on to do better as he pressed his tongue against the underside of Seunghyun's member, placing his hands on the other's thighs to brace himself. He opened his mouth and took as much of the length as he could, feeling the tip touch the back of his throat. With a controlled breath, he swallowed and he could hear the older man grunting, leg muscles beneath Seungri's hands going taut.

"Fuck!"

And Seungri did it again, pressing his face so close to Seunghyun's body that he could feel the other man's pubic hair brushing against his nose. This time, the older man's hips bucked forward and the maknae had to pull back to not choke. But that hand in his hair immediately pulled him back in, encouraging him to keep going. So he did, moving his mouth over the hot, pulsing length, taking it as deep as he could even as he felt himself gag.

Seunghyun let out a strained cry, yanking Seungri's head back as he came, streams of cum splattering cross the maknae's face. The younger man gave a yelp of surprise as he closed his eyes to prevent himself from being hit in the eye. But just as quickly as the fluid was getting on him, the water from the showerhead was washing it away, cleansing them.

The older man let out a groan as he sank down beside the makne, reaching to turn the water off. With the shower no longer going, they could hear each other panting, both absolutely wreaked from exerting themselves.

"You okay?" Seunghyun asked, placing a gentle hand against Seungri's cheek.

The younger man could only nod, uncertain if he could speak without his voice shaking.

  1. _Cool Down_



Seungri thought that Seunghyun would have left after they finished, but the older man insisted on taking the maknae home. Even more unexpected, Seunghyun actually stayed, helping Seungri get himself undressed and situated in bed because he was extremely sore in more ways than he could have imagined.

"Sorry, I got carried away," the rapper said, sitting on the edge of Seungri's bed, running a hand soothingly through the younger man's hair.

"It's okay," the maknae felt himself blush, suddenly feeling shy despite what they had done not an hour prior, "I liked it."

Seunghyun gave a soft laugh, leaning down to press a kiss to Seungri's forehead, "Do you need anything?"

The younger man thought for a moment, uncertain if he wanted to make the request he had been thinking of since they set foot inside his home. He was tempted, but wasn't sure if asking would mean that he was pushing whatever it was that they had just started into unwelcomed territory, "Will you stay?"

Immediately, Seungri burrowed deeper into his covers, already anticipating the worse. And when Seunghyun shifted, the younger man took that as confirmation of what he had thought the answer would be.

But Seunghyun didn't leave.

Instead, he maneuvered himself under the covers and pulled Seungri close, holding the younger man as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "Yeah, I'll stay."

And Seungri couldn't help the smile that spread across his features.


End file.
